A caixinha encantada de Isabella
by SGABY
Summary: Brennan vai a um universo alternativo!Mas Temperance não sabe se é um aviso do além ou apenas uma ilusão do seu cérebro cansado! (Sr.ª Hannah Burley não estará participando dessa historia!)
1. Uma visão ou alucinação?

_**Categorias: **__Bones.__  
__**Gêneros:**____Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Horror, Mistério, Romance.__  
__**Avisos:**____Álcool, Nudez, Sexo, Violência._

_**Terminada:**__ [x] __Não ou [ ]Sim._

_**Nota do Autor**__: Para obter a continuação dos outros capítulos tem que deixar comentários!_

_Temperance Brennan massageou a nuca para aliviar os músculos doloridos. Estava, há horas, debruçada sobre uma pilha de ossos enviada direto da Itália, para que ela ajudasse a decifrar alguns mistérios, concentrada, como ela costumava dizer, "conversando com os mortos"._

_"Dra. Brennan, o Departamento de Arqueologia já terminou de catalogar os artefatos da dama misteriosa" - Fisher chegou trazendo uma caixa de madeira, não sem antes permitir que seu olhar se perdesse sobre aqueles ossos, divagando. "Uma bela donzela italiana... quase posso vê-la, sua beleza efêmera, a pele de alabastro, antes de encontrar o fim único para todo ser humano. A morte."_

_"Obrigada, Mr. Fisher." - Respondeu sem prestar-lhe muita atenção. Na verdade, mal se deu conta quando ele a deixou sozinha outra vez._

_Abriu a caixa em outra mesa, retirando diários, livros antigos e um pequeno retrato oval. O governo desejava a confirmação ou não de que os restos mortais eram de Isabella Pulcinelli, uma nobre dama do século XV, mas com passado controverso, cercado de traições e mistérios._

_Voltou aos ossos, tocando suavemente o crânio, examinando-o como a algum tipo de preciosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, segurava o retrato._

_"Definitivamente... os marcadores básicos, a estrutura facial... pode ser ela" - Falava em tom baixo consigo mesma._

_Ao fazer seu exame minucioso, não lhe passou despercebido que a mulher da pintura, de certa forma, possuía algumas semelhanças com ela, Temperance Brennan. Se vivessem na mesma época, seguramente, diria tratar-se de duas irmãs. Sorriu diante da idéia, antes de continuar._

_Pouco depois, seus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. Firmou a vista, olhando no relógio: quase uma da manhã. Mesmo com o corpo pedindo descanso, ela se sentia ativa, como se pudesse trabalhar por dias seguidos sem parar. Trabalhar com restos antigos era fascinante para ela e, em especial, aqueles pareciam quase desafiá-la._

_Reuniu outra vez os objetos da caixa, levando-os para sua sala, onde poderia "descansar" tomando uma dose reforçada de café e fazendo uma leitura dos livros e diários._

_Sentou-se no sofá com as pernas esticadas, iniciando a leitura, que começava com a suposta narrativa de Isabella sobre o arranjo de seu casamento. Bocejou, cansada. Sabia que era preciso parar, mas a curiosidade a motivava._

_De repente, pareceu-lhe estar sendo arremessada em um vácuo. Mergulhou no silêncio e na escuridão. Quis se debater, mas estava paralisada. Quis gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Parecia estar sufocando. Aos poucos, sua respiração se normalizou. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um quadro que nunca vira antes: diante dela, uma Vênus sensual dançava com o deus Marte._

_Temperance olhou ao redor. Viu colunas entalhadas e cortinas de veludo azul com cordões dourados. Só então percebeu que estava sobre uma cama. O voluptuoso quadro ornava o dossel._

_Ela sentou-se. Foi quando teve nova surpresa: em lugar da camisa, calça e jeans e o jaleco do Jeffersonian que vestia há pouco, usava uma camisola finíssima de linho branco e um robe enfeitado com brocados vermelhos. Atônita, ficou admirando aqueles trajes suntuosos. Depois, seu olhar vagou pelo cômodo. Mais uma vez, Temperance pensou que estivesse delirando. Que outra explicação haveria para as alucinações que estava tendo? Fechava os olhos, mas, quando os reabria, via-se sempre no mesmo lugar._

_Ela afastou a colcha e se levantou. Começou a circular pelo quarto. Em um canto, encontrou uma mesa posta, repleta de jarros de vinho, carnes e frutas. Franziu o cenho, intrigada. Aquela mesa parecia destinada a um farto banquete._

_Mais adiante havia uma cômoda e, sobre ela, um pequeno baú aberto. Hesitante, Temperance revolveu o conteúdo: em seus dedos enroscaram-se correntes de ouro; na palma de sua mão, reluziram gemas raras. Ela olhou fascinada para aquele inesperado tesouro. A seguir, ergueu o rosto para o quadro sobre a cômoda. Era tão nítido que não resistiu à tentação de tocá-lo. Foi então que percebeu tratar-se de um espelho. Não acreditou nos próprios olhos. Traçou, com a ponta dos dedos, o estranho rosto ali refletido. Em vez dos cabelos curtos, com um leve encaracolado e castanhos, viu-se envolta em uma cascata de cabelos loiros ondulados que lhe desciam até a cintura._

_Ela reconheceu a imagem refletida no espelho. Paralisada, continuou a olhá-la. Um minuto se passou. Depois outro. E chegou o momento em que não mais pôde negar o assombroso fato de que, por alguma explicação que ainda não tinha, ela, Temperance Brennan, estava na vida de Isabella._

_Continua..._


	2. Será só uma ilusão?

_**Categorias: **__Bones.__  
__**Gêneros:**____Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Horror, Mistério, Romance.__  
__**Avisos:**____Álcool, Nudez, Sexo, Violência._

_**Terminada:**__ [x] __Não ou [ ]Sim._

_**Nota do Autor**__: Para obter a continuação dos outros capítulos tem que deixar comentários!_

_Trêmula, Temperance deu as costas ao espelho, enquanto se perguntava: Como isto pôde acontecer? Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Estaria ela sofrendo alucinações, como seu parceiro? Ou teria enlouquecido? Com uma ponta de esperança, olhou mais uma vez ao redor, esperando encontrar algo familiar. Talvez, por obra de um milagre, pudesse ter ido parar em algum lugar do museu, quem sabe?_

_Mas o espelho insistia em lhe devolver aquela imagem da mulher de cabelos longos e loiros... E, para seu desespero, o quarto também permanecia o mesmo. Os olhos dela então detiveram-se em algo que antes havia lhe passado despercebido. Numa das paredes, pendia o retrato que ela havia encontrado na caixa junto com os livros. Nisso, a porta do quarto se abriu e ela virou-se no mesmo instante. Uma pequena multidão de farristas, liderados por um bufão, invadiu o recinto._

_"Aí está ela! A noiva virginal!" – o bufão exclamou, segurando um bastão cheio de fitas coloridas e guizos._

_"Hodgins?" - Temperance recuou assustada. Seus olhos pousaram na multidão que exibia roupas festivas e ricamente adornadas. A seguir, tornou a examinar o bufão._

_Uma das frases do diário de Isabella lhe veio à mente: "Ordenei que o bufão fosse chicoteado hoje. Mas apenas com cordões de seda. Talvez isso sirva para que aprenda a ter mais cuidado com o que anda falando por aí..."_

_Balançou a cabeça, confusa. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Tudo não passava de um sonho bizarro. Era evidente que não tardaria a acordar no sofá de sua sala, no Jeffersonian._

_O bufão veio saltitando até ela. - "Temperance, la bella!" - Hodgins encarou-a, por um segundo, e seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa e perplexidade. - "Por que fica aí parada como um cão acuado, quando tem pela frente uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?"_

_Parte superior do formulário_

_Dito isso, o bufão abaixou a cabeça como se temesse levar uma bofetada (o que, tanto Isabella como Temperance o fariam, sem dúvida). Entretanto, como ela não fez menção de estapeá-lo, ele se endireitou. Como medida de precaução, afastou-se e só então perguntou:_

_"Mas o que houve? De certo essa não é a Temperance que todos conhecemos! Onde está a nossa poderosa Temperance, capaz de aniquilar a vida de um homem com um mero aceno?"_

_Em resposta, houve uma gargalhada geral._

_"Hodgins, eu não sei o que isso significa. Se for alguma brincadeira de mal gosto, saiba que não estou apreciando nem um pouco. Além disso, forjar toda essa situação usando artefatos do Jeffersonian é um crime e..." - Ela ficou extremamente nervosa ao perceber que eles pareciam não entender nada do que ela dizia. Desesperada, voltou a repetir para si que tudo era apenas um sonho. Acreditava que, assim, conseguiria alterar a estranha realidade que agora se apresentava diante de seus olhos._

_Parte superior do formulário_

_Todavia, a cada minuto que transcorria, tornava-se mais e mais evidente que não estava sonhando._

_Enquanto examinava os presentes, o olhar de Temperance foi atraído para o homem parado à porta do quarto, outro rosto que lhe era familiar... Booth. Sua expressão enigmática era, ao mesmo tempo, cativante e ameaçadora. Seus cabelos negros emolduravam o rosto tão perfeito que poderia ter sido lapidado em mármore por um mestre artesão._

_Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto continuava a encará-lo. Lembrou-se outra vez do diário: seria aquele homem descrito no diário, o homem que Isabella havia odiado, amado e traído?_

_Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, as mulheres rodearam-na e empurraram-na para a cama. Falando maliciosamente sobre a noite de núpcias, despiram-lhe o robe antes mesmo que pudesse protestar. Mas, quando puxaram os laços de sua camisola, ela resistiu. As mulheres riram e não se intimidaram. Temperance acertou o olho de uma e o estômago de outra, conseguindo sair do círculo de mulheres._

_Houve um instante de silêncio constrangedor antes que o burburinho tomasse conta do aposento._

_"Basta!" - interveio uma voz cheia de autoridade._

_No mesmo instante, fez-se silêncio. Todos ficaram imóveis._

_"Parem de molestá-la."_

_A multidão abriu caminho para Booth. Ele avançou em direção a ela. Parou a um passo de Temperance. Franziu o cenho ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. Afinal, que tipo de jogo era aquele, perguntou-se. Teve raiva de si mesmo por ficar comovido com a pequena cena que Temperance armara. Pensava ele que ela estava se fingindo de donzela pudica, quando os boatos insinuavam exatamente o contrário. Mal sabia ele..._

_Observou-a, tentando flagrar um indício de hipocrisia em seu semblante. Percebeu que Temperance agarrava a cortina do dossel, as juntas dos dedos brancas tal era a força que empregava. Ficou desconcertado._

_O murmúrio atrás dele recomeçou. Fez menção de se virar, mas imobilizou-se quando Temperance estendeu-lhe a mão._

_"Mande essa gente embora daqui, Booth." - ela sussurrou com voz quase inaudível._

_Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas. Obviamente Temperance estava a par da tradição da corte. Devia saber que um casamento como aquele era consumado perante testemunhas, a fim de que não pudesse ser anulado mais tarde. A despeito de sua prevenção, Booth sentiu a excitação dominá-lo ante a perspectiva de possuir aquela mulher._

_Não fosse pela veemência no olhar dela, Booth não teria feito caso de seu pedido. Os olhos azuis de Temperance revelavam temor e confusão, mas também uma resolução muito grande. Não se deixaria dominar por ele, na frente de todos._

_Condenando-se por seu sentimentalismo, ele se virou e encarou os convidados.__  
__– "Deixem-nos a sós. Este casamento será consumado sem testemunhas."_

_Houve murmúrios. Dois homens destacaram-se da pequena multidão._

_"Se pensa que vai se safar desta, está muito enganado! Não conseguirá encontrar pretextos para repudiar minha filha e pedir a anulação do casamento!" - Max gritou._

_"Achei que ficaria satisfeito. Pense no dote que voltaria para suas mãos. Isso sem mencionar que poderia vender sua filha a um pretendente mais rico."_

_O primo de Temperance, Hack, quis revidar, mas bastou que Booth franzisse o cenho para ele recuar._

_Um homem mais velho, que Brennan reconheceu como o avô de seu parceiro, Hank, empurrou todos para o lado e deu um passo à frente. Ignorou Booth e, olhando diretamente para Brennan, ordenou:_

_"Agora basta. Não ficaremos à mercê de seus caprichos, rapariga. Venha cá." - O homem tentou arrastá-la para o centro do quarto, mas Booth bloqueou-lhe o caminho._

_"O casamento será consumado sem testemunhas, vovô."_

_Hank cerrou os maxilares. Lançou um último olhar a Temperance._

_"Saiam todos, já falei."_

_Hank ainda dirigiu-se ao neto quando já não havia mais ninguém: - "As testemunhas examinarão seus lençóis logo pela manhã. Espero que não se torne motivo de riso na cidade."_

_"Alguma vez faltei com minhas obrigações, vovô?"_

_"Não. Sempre me proporcionou muito orgulho. Se sua mãe tivesse sido esposa de meu filho, e não sua amante, talvez eu pudesse ter lhe dado mais do que dei."_

_Ele apertou a mão do neto e deixou o aposento. Brennan havia observado os dois sem conseguir entender o que diziam em voz baixa. Quando Hank fechou a porta, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Agora, estava a sós com um Booth completamente desconhecido. Um desconhecido que acreditava que ela era sua mulher._

**_CONTINUA..._**


End file.
